Imaginary Christmas
by Hades.Throne.Heiress
Summary: Heartbroken and confused, he finds an utterly lost girl, sitting alone on a park bench in anything but warm. She, Princess of another world, had been sent to a place where the cross path with a man there would spark a Christmas magic. AxC, plz R&R.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR: **Hey everybody! I haven't updated in a bit, mostly because of geography projects hurled at us, but now we have a one week break, so I guess that makes up for the teachers being so mean to us.

This story's been on my mind for a while, but I've never had the time to put it into word. Now that I have, it's a Christmas story with Cagalli and Athrun as the main characters; the story begins around November. So far I've only got Cagalli's part though, Athrun... he's not in the picture yet. Be warned though, there are going to be Fllay and Meyrin not-so-nice parts. They aren't totally antagonists, they just don't play a very likable role.

If anyone has seen the update of Entwined Promises [which I don't think anyone has, it says that I'll delete it as soon as this is posted, and since I still don't have any motivation to do anything with the screwed up-ness of that story, I've decided that deleting it would be the best idea.

**WARNINGS: **No warning other than it being really short and unbeta read.

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fanfiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental. Thank you and please read on.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

Prologue

"No! No, no, no! You've got it wrong - _again_!" The lady in her mid thirties fumed, it was the sixth time they tried the same move, but Miss Cagalli still couldn't get it right.

The blonde in the rink stopped her spin by shearing the ice sheet with the blade of her skates. "I'm sorry Madame Cona," The girl glided over and stepped out of the surrounded arena, "but the ice is getting a bit wet." It was an excuse, no doubt, but even the girl herself didn't believe it was a reasonable defense.

The elder lady looked up from her laptop which she uses to graphitize her student's movements. "Miss Cagalli," She started sternly, "I do not care if you are the daughter of Sir Athha, or if you are the princess of our land. You enrolled here as _my_ student, and you will be as perfect as it needs to be. Status would not buy your way into the competition, or the fame of being the champion," Madame stood up, walking away from her student. "Let me warn you Miss Cagalli, the competition is only three days from now; and if you are not the paramount of all my students, then I will certainly choose somebody else to represent my name." She reached for the door handle and paused, "If you really want this, Miss, then I advise you to practice. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock." With that said, the ice instructor left while yelling for someone to clean the ice.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Truth to be told, Madame Cona is actually quite honored to have the princess as one of her students, but even so, she wouldn't go easy on her. It'd be an absolute disgrace to her if Miss Cagalli is poorly trained, hence, her determination for the said princess to enter the competition with her name as the coach.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

The blonde sighed in exhaustion. She's been at it for hours after the ice has been cleaned, yet she couldn't master the timing with the movements.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even try…" The princess pondered to herself, speaking out loud, musing even more, "In a world of magic, I'm actually struggling with time." To her, it seemed like the weirdest thing to say since… magic can do so much.

Before the blonde knew it, she was on the ice practicing again; tiredness just doesn't seem to get to the princess. Spinning and twirling, gliding and kicking, turning and balancing, those seemed to be the only things running through her mind; when even her empty stomach wasn't able distracted her, what are the chances of her acknowledging the fact that's she's being watched?

* * *

**AUTHOR:** Thank you for reading! Please drop a review if possible, tell me how you like the story, it'll help a lot with my future chapters :) 

Post Date: Oct. 27th '07


	2. Spell

**AUTHOR:** Ha! I updated, and it's a longer chapter too :) I'm a bit disappointed that only sakurahana88 reviewed, but thank you for the support anyways! There's some Flay-ness in this chapter... a lot of it actually, but that's okay, this is probably the only chapter where she gets so much spotlight, so no worries people who aren't especially fond of Flay (I'm one of them). This chapter is again unbeta read, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes, which I'm sure there are a few, but I'm pretty sure there are little to none spelling mistakes. Do tell me if you catch any though.

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plot line of THIS fan fiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental. Thank you and please read on.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_Previously in the prologue:_

Spinning and twirling, gliding and kicking, turning and balancing, those seemed to be the only things running through her mind; when even her empty stomach wasn't able distracted her, what are the chances of her acknowledging the fact that's she's being watched?

-Spell-

"Ha!" The laugh of a haughty female voice was heard, "Its three days before the competition and Ms. Her Highness still couldn't get her moves right! She's not much of a competitor to me huh, Tara?"

"Ms. Flay," Tara spoke from the doorframe, "I wouldn't recommend you doing this, firstly, I don't think it's right to spy on Ms. Athha, and secondly, you could get in trouble. Not only would you be disqualified if anyone found out about your act, but it's simply against the law." Tara walked closer to Flay, looking over her shoulder and into the little pocket mirror Flay always carried around, which was now her magic tool.

When Tara stepped close enough, Flay shifted her eyes from her glass mirror with her rival in the spotlight to the brunette beside her, giving her a hard and hateful glare. "On top of everything else I have to say to you, this is the most important one: you can't tell me what to or not do. Master isn't here, but he did tell you to help me practice, not giving me life lessons on how to be a person. And as my senior apprentice, you're _supposed_ to want me to win."

Tara ignored the redhead's glare and continued to observe the oblivious Princess through the mirror, "Ms. Flay, you _are_ the representative of our academy, I do want you to win." Ever since her master had assigned her to look after Flay Allster two weeks ago, she had started to learn how to block out her eyes, her face, her tone and her in general. Though she did know one thing Flay surely didn't… After the competition, their master wouldn't pour all his attention on her anymore. Unlike what Flay probably thought, it's just a regular practice that the new students have a priority in competitions, to test their talent, not that she was the master's new favourite, like she thought. If Flay doesn't do well in the competition, she would have to leave, they don't train students to be good, they take in students who are already good to make them great.

"I have to say that the Princess isn't bad though. At the very least she has a fair amount of talent, potential, will and determination." She told Flay with an expressionless face, then silently thought to herself, 'If she keeps this up, there wouldn't be a need for Flay to enter the competition at all. Though talent and potential are interrelated, Flay has little of both… but if flaunting and winking at her audience counts as her 'star –quality', then she might have a chance. She has the determination to win, but doesn't have the will to practice harder to win fair and square, but instead, impractically spending her time cheating.' She doesn't like what Flay is doing, not one single bit of it. Yes, she should know her competition, but doing something so unreasonable is just crossing the line.

The brunette had met the Princess in the rink before, it was the Princess' first competition, but since then, she had already grown a large amount of respect towards the rumored 'high and snobby Princess.' When she caught Flay doing something so unjust to the lady she held such a respect for, her loathe for Flay had grown even larger.

It was just about a year ago in another competition held elsewhere that Princess Cagalli Yula Athha was declared as the representative of Madame Cona's academy. At first, Tara wasn't really looking forward to compete against the Princess. Whether she wins or loses, it would probably be worse than any other competitor. Either she would brag and look down at her with the 'you're not worthy' look, or she'll throw a tantrum and tell her daddy's guards to seize her. But their meeting was far from what she expected after the Princess lost to her. Tara never thought that a newbie could do so well on the first time, but not only did she do well for a beginner, she did well in general for the expectations of a professional skater. That wasn't what the surprised her most though…

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_After the winner was announced, Tara went to her master as he congratulated her, as well as complimenting on her performance and telling her the things she could improve on. When she was told to shower and change before leaving back to the office, she ran into the person she least expected and wanted to, literally, ran into._

_The Princess fell onto the ground and it made Tara panicked as soon as she realized and confirmed who it was she bumped into; she immediately helped the Princess up onto her feet and apologized quickly._

"_No, it's alright. It was my fault anyways, I shouldn't have been running," The blonde brushed the black spandex material of her skirt, trying to dismiss the dust bunnies collected on her bottom from the fall. When she looked up, recognition flashed through her eyes, "You were in the competition! Ms. Tara, right?" The blonde smiled and reached out her hand, indicating a handshake gesture, "I'm Cagalli."_

"_Oh, yes Princess Athha, I'm Tara," She meekly took a hold of the Princess' expended hand, feeling rather awkward. What was she supposed to think? She didn't think the Princess would introduce herself or be alone… if she had even ever thought of this scenario before._

_The less experienced skater's smile dropped the slightest bit, "Please, don't be so formal with me, I'm here as a competitor as well, just call me Cagalli, I'd be more comfortable." Their handshake ended when her smile brightened again; "Anyways, congratulations, I really liked you routine, it was amazing!" she spoke enthusiastically._

_Tara flushed up, she never really knew how to respond to compliments, "Thanks… You did great as well Ms. Cagalli, exceptionally well for the first competition," trying to divert the attention from her._

"_Thank you," The Princess' smile softened, "it sounds so much more like its true when another contestant says that. I think Father just says so 'cuz he doesn't want to be cold in the rink…" she laughed gracefully._

_Tara laughed too, she hasn't thought of what the King would think of the Princess taking interest into figure skating. Wouldn't he think that it's inappropriate for a Princess to dress so… scantily? _

"_Cagalli?" They were soon cut off by a low calm voice; the blonde turned around to see the man they were just speaking of, her father. "We should get going, you haven't eaten dinner yet," he finished, walking closer to the duo. The broad man looked behind his daughter and nodded towards her acquaintance as a sign of respect._

"_Good evening Representative," Tara greeted the superior man trying to avoid eye contact, but stumbled on her words._

_Cagalli latched onto her father's arm, looking up towards him, "That's Tara, my new friend, she was in the competition too if you remember seeing her, the one who won?" she tried to get her father to recall, in the process declaring that Tara was her friend._

"_Yes," The Representative had a light smile on, "I remember, Ms. Tara Seel is from the other side of the country, correct?_

"_Yeah, didn't you think her performance was amazing?" Cagalli kept talking, acting as cheerful as ever, all the while Tara didn't really think the King would like the fact that she had won over his well beloved daughter._

"_Yes, it was, congratulations Ms. Seel," He held out a hand for a congratulation shake._

"_Thank you sir," she answered, shaking his hand timidly, still keeping her head lower than she normally would._

"_You still have lots to learn then Cagalli," The man's voice sounded lighthearted, and had no intention of saying anything offensive toward the girl who was better than his._

_Tara was taken by surprise when Lord Athha said that. How many royal and rich people do you meet that are so nice? "But I'm afraid I'll have to pull you girls apart, dinner's on the schedule right now, unless Ms. Seel is available tonight to have dinner with us, that is, if she doesn't mind our company," The man was still smiling, and his offer sounded so sincere and generous, but she had to refuse._

"_I'm sorry Sir, Ms. Cagalli, I'm not free tonight, I have something to attend to," And for the first time, Tara looked up at both of them, now knowing they're nice people, she's unafraid to look at them is their eyes._

"_That's alright," Cagalli said, still attached to her father's arm, "it would be selfish of us to take you away from your business. Maybe next time we meet," then she looked all excited again. Is it in the royal blood of those young ones to be all innocent and artless? Or is Lady Cagalli just being over jubilating tonight?_

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Flay was still glaring at Tara, she couldn't accept the fact that her senior apprentice was siding with the snooty Princess than her, the beautiful woman she should be honored to be acquainted with.

When she looked back into the mirror she's been holding, she realized that the Princess had moved on; she was no longer practicing the jump she's been trying to get right for the past half an hour. At that moment, as much as Flay hated it, she had to admit, the Princess wasn't at all bad. In fact, her routine was spectacular… maybe even better than hers.

But as the daughter of the Minister of Entertainment under the Mayor of their city, she wouldn't allow anyone to gain more applause than her. No way would the Princess be making it into the competition now… A lopsided smile full of malice slowly stretched onto her features.

In their world of magic, there are classes in school that will teach you the basic, but nothing fatal or harmful, just useful daily spells that make life easier, like technology. Though there are those extra class that teach you more complicated magic, but that is, if you could afford it. Flay was one of them, her daddy had a nice job; their family was part of the upper class, why would she not get what she want?

Rage was the only thing Flay saw, she didn't even remember that Tara was right beside her, watching her every move. The redhead held the mirror high and let go, letting it float in midair above their heads, she clasped both her hands together and started to chant under her breath, barely audible.

Tara, slightly behind her was pushed away from the possessed girl starting to form a magic bubble. Though her chanting was quiet, she could hear the words quite clearly. She, also part of the upper-middle class, took extra magic courses. Tara could tell that Flay wasn't well experienced in spell casting as she recognized the spell herself, it was a rather simple one that will harm the victim physically – but the spell could easily be traced backwards, Flay was being too careless, and stupid.

Then it occurred to Tara that the victim was the Princess. The little snotty cheater was trying to hurt the Princess! She couldn't allow that. Being the more experienced magician, she broke Flay's spell bubble discourteously with a wave of her hand, her blue painted nails suddenly glowing brightly. Tara's method of breaking Flay's spell sent her flying through the air as her spell was almost finished, but as she was thrown across the room she let out something resembling a gasp and a shriek in the middle of her spell.

Then the black light that was growing between her hands was sent off into the mirror before Tara had absorbed what her spell meant. And it was nothing good, if not worse than what Flay had originally had in mind.

**AUTHOR: **Happy Birthday Athrun! Sorry there wasn't any of you in this chapter... But I think you'll come on next chapter, maybe.

Thanks for reading, readers ... Please review. Anonymous accepted.

Post Date: Oct. 29th '07


	3. Cheated

**AUTHOR: **Happy Halloween everyone!

Thanks to AsuCaga01, Minatsuki, Mage666 and revenantangel94 for reviewing for the previous chapter, I really appreciate it. But now that there's no Flay-ness in the story, there's Meyrin-ness. She sorta has a bad role in this story, so for those who really like Meyrin, this might not be your favourite chapter. But there are lots of Athrun-ness in this chapter... well, technically, the chapter revolves around him.

Again, this chapter is unbeta read, so there are probably lots of grammar mistakes, and if you catch any spelling, please tell me. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER:**This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fan fiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_In the previously chapter:_

Being the more experienced magician, she broke Flay's spell bubble discourteously with a wave of her hand, her blue painted nails suddenly glowing brightly. Tara's method of breaking Flay's spell sent her flying through the air as her spell was almost finished, but as she was thrown across the room she let out something resembling a gasp and a shriek in the middle of her spell.

Then the black light that was growing between her hands was sent off into the mirror before Tara had absorbed what her spell meant. And it was nothing good, if not worse than what Flay had originally had in mind.

-Cheated-

Nov. 5th

"Mother, I'm going out!" The voice of a male teenager bellowed from the front foyer of the mansion, echoing through the building.

"Athrun," A blue haired lady wiping her hands on a towel appeared from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Yes, mother?" The boy ceased his attempt of putting on his shoes and turned towards his mother.

"May I ask where you're going, if it won't be too long I wanted to ask you to pick up a few things for me," she explained.

"Madame Lenore," An elderly man walked into view, addressing the lady of the house with respect, he was wearing something that resembles a butler uniform, holding a jacket draped over one arms. "I could fetch the things you need if you want," The man offered while unfolding the jacket, holding it out to allow his young master to slip his arms into the sleeves.

"It's alright Franklin, no point in wasting money on gas," Athrun said to their butler, "do you need the things for tonight's dinner mother?"

"That would be great; you are coming home for dinner right? If not then Franklin's idea would be better…" Lenore started to write on a pad of paper the things she needed.

"Yes mom, I should be back in time. I'm just looking for a Christmas gift for Meyrin, I don't think I'll be buying it today though," Athrun explained, looking over his mother's shoulder to see what she was writing down.

"Oh… I see, Christmas shopping still seems a bit early though, don't you think?" Lenore asked casually, tapping the end of the pen on her chin, trying to remember the things she needed.

"I suppose, but there's always some disadvantage of shopping last minute. Items either go out of stock or there are too little choices to choose from," Athrun reasoned with his mother, getting his point through.

"That makes sense," She replied. "I think this is it," The blue haired lady gave her son the list, "I think I'm forgetting something though… I'll call you when I remember."

"Alright, mom, I'm going now. Thank you Franklin," Athrun called behind him as Franklin closed the front door.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Athrun stepped into his car as soon as it unlocked, it was a chilly morning. Looking over the grocery list his mother gave him, he decided he would shop for those things first since none of them were immediately perishable.

He sped down the street and turned into an intersection leading to the local grocery store and quickly found an available parking space.

Athrun often went to the store to fetch things for his mother, thus, he was quite familiar with the location of specific products. In no time, he found the objects on the list, and found the interest in looking around the store. There were fresh strawberries that one of the workers was just loading onto the shelf; Athrun just couldn't resist the urge to buy freshly imported strawberries, they were his favourite. There were also his all time favourite shortbread cookies that the store bakery makes; he decided to get a big box of those too. His mother won't mind the few extra things in the grocery bags when unpacking.

Not only was Athrun familiar with the store, but he was quite acquainted with some of the workers there too. The cashier that scanned his items was one of them; they used to go to the same school, she was in a younger grade than Athrun, but they got to know each other through a tutoring club. She was a very hard working girl, Athrun saw her working part time almost every time he went shopping in place of his mother.

"Hey Athrun, no Meyrin this time?" She greeted cheerfully, indicating the fact that he didn't have his usual company.

"Good morning Taya. I don't usually go gift shopping with the person I'm giving it to," Athrun mused, it was a nice morning, and he was in a good mood.

Taya paused her scanning and stared at Athrun for a moment before looking down at what she was holding, "You're giving Meyrin a pack of sugar?" Taya couldn't help but smirk as she placed the 2 kilogram paper packaged sugar into a plastic bag with the store name printed in bold black.

"Uh…" Athrun was confused until he realized what she meant. "I didn't mean that, the sugar's for my mother," His explanation was laced with chuckles, "I'm going shopping later."

"I see. Your total's thirty-four fifty," She waited for the bills he handed to her, but didn't bother with the change. From the many meetings they had in the grocery store, Taya realized that Athrun didn't like too much loose change unless they were loonies and toonies, so she only handed him his receipt.

"Have a nice day, Taya," Athrun bid goodbye; taking the few grocery bags he had and left through the automatic door. Once he was outside, he realized that it wasn't so cold anymore, but then again, it could be because of his jacket insulating the heat from the store.

He put the things in the trunk of his car and left to the mall. It was a Saturday morning, Athrun wasn't naive enough to think that there'll be parking space at the mall for him to find easily; he decided it would be less of a hassle if he left his car around the park. There would be a short walk from the park to the mall, but looking for a space would take more time than walking, and as it was said earlier, it's a nice day. He really didn't understand why some people would spend half an hour looking, waiting and sometimes even arguing with others just for a spot when there's obviously a vacant parking lot at the playground. Is the time spent really worth it?

Athrun shook his head as he walked through the large parking lot surrounding the shopping mall as he saw a teenage couple "steal" the parking space from a family of three when they were waiting there first. Maybe he really was smarter than a lot of other people…

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

It's been almost two hours since Athrun's started roaming around in the mall. So far, he's been to the two department stores, window shopping around some jewelry shops and has entered one of them, into some brand name stores, and the electronic store. Nada, none, zilch. He had absolutely no idea what to get her… There were a few purses Athrun was sure Meyrin would like… but when has she not gone crazy over _any_ brand name product? Even when they looked hideous or didn't match her one bit? The only thing that caught Athrun's eye in the jewelry store was beautiful, pricy, but beautiful… the only problem was that it didn't look like it'll suit Meyrin.

He decided that a coffee will help him clear his mind and aid him in finding the right path to Meyrin's gift… Maybe… but in truth, he just wanted a coffee and to get away from all those crowds and mobs of people; clearing his mind and finding the right path are just excuses… all of them.

Athrun found himself a nice little coffee shop and settled down. It was a cozy little café with a warming atmosphere, perfect for lovers… but Meyrin and him in there didn't really spark a romantic light in his imagination.

He ordered a blue mountain coffee, and was asking the waitress about their cakes when he heard a sharp giggle. That laugh sounded awfully familiar, and Athrun dismissed the waitress with his order of blue mountain coffee, and listened intently.

"Thank you so much Marc," The female voice said, "Athrun would never have though of a gift like this, you're so thoughtful," the voice dripping with phoniness. Athrun jerked towards the direction of where the voice came from, from the table behind him, a wall with a giant window was between the both of them.

"No problem Mey, just remember you promised me to break it off with him, 'kay?" A male's voice said as a reminder. It was Meyrin, and they were talking about him. Athrun recognized the name and the voice of the male, but couldn't exactly pinpoint where he's met him; he continued to listen.

"I know!" Meyrin suddenly sounded irritated, "I told you I will after a bit, you know Christmas is coming, then New Year, and Valentine's Day. You do know he's rich right? So he'll spurge on me, now shuddup about it. It's like you don't trust me!" her accusing tone was clearly noticeable.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mey, it's just that I care," 'Marc's sounded nice, he was either just babying Meyrin, or he was really falling for her tricks. Athrun suddenly realized that it wasn't such a nice day after all.

"I end it with him after Valentine's Day alright? And until then, don't rush me anymore; you know you're better than him, right? I mean, he couldn't even tell I'm cheating on him… what a boyfriend," The haughty voice started to seem very irritating to Athrun's ear; he wondered how he was ever able to stand even being close to such a witch. She was two-timing, backstabbing him and taking advantage of him. She's unbelievably disgusting.

He was in no mood to enjoy the day he originally planned; but suddenly, a prank formed in his head, Meyrin Hawke had been playing with him long enough. He took out his cell phone and sent a message. Next step, wait.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"♪♫♪♫" Meyrin looked over to her pink cell phone on the table. It was a message from Athrun, she picked up her cell phone and pressed the green button on the top left corner, indicating 'read.'

The redhead's eye looked like they were about to pop out as Marc got curious, "What's the matter Mey?" he peeked over onto the short message written on the LCD screen, and gasped.

"He can't be breaking up with me! It's impossible!" Meyrin screamed, causing a few waiters and couple of customers nearby turn towards her as she shot them all dirty looks. "He cannot," She said again, stretching the word 'cannot,' "be breaking up with me… and nonetheless with a sleazy little message… there has to be at lease some sort of a goodbye gift somewhere…" She dialled his number, it rang but nobody picked up.

Athrun, on the other side of the wall was amused, but still verily pissed off. He, being smart and knowing that there are the chances of Meyrin calling him and fake crying over the phone, begging him to say it was a joke, turned his ring tone off and changed it to just vibration. When his black cell phone rattled on the wooden table of the café, he ignored it, what could you expected him to say to her? She can badmouth him all she wants for all he cares – and he's positive Meyrin would go around playing Little Miss Drama Queen acting hurt and deceived. Even at the moment where Athrun's decided to break up with her, she was thinking of a farewell gift of some sort.

He sighed, how could he possibly once believe he loved this cur? He slapped down a few coins enough for his untouched coffee and tips for the waitress, then proceed to leave. On the way hearing what comforting words Marc had to offer Meyrin.

"Come on Mey, it's not like he was an especially good guy or anything. Just look at the way he dumped you, it was a text message," Out of the corner of Athrun's eye he could see how Marc rolled his eyes in disgust. He remembered this guy; he was Meyrin's 'good childhood friend.'

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Athrun exited the shopping complex and couldn't think of anywhere else to go. When he thought about it, what Marc said was true, ending a relationship with a text message is lame, but with what Meyrin was reciprocating to him, it couldn't even be considered a relationship to begin with.

'_Home would be the best place to be right now…'_ Athrun thought to himself; walking through the parking lot he realised that the afternoon sun and lack of wind was making it rather warm compared to the weather that morning. _'There's no gift to hunt for anyways…'_ Athrun mused in a glum mood, just as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Fishing it out, the caller ID on the LCD monitor read 'MOM.' Flipping his phone open, it automatically took the call, "Mom?" Athrun greeted.

"Hi honey, how's the gift hunt session?" His mother greeted back, oblivious of the dilemma her son had just encountered.

"There's no need for it anymore… Is there something urgent, mother? 'Cuz I'm about to come home anyways," He tried not to sound pissed, but he really didn't want to talk right then, but he didn't want to sound like a disrespectful son either… Life is hard.

"You don't sound so happy, dear, I hope nothing bad happened… But the reason I called was to tell you that I forgot skewers on the list I gave you," Lenore explained casually, taking note of Athrun's foul mood.

"I thought we had skewers at home… And things between Meyrin and I've gone downhill, I found something out today that I don't think she wanted me to… so yeah… "Athrun's voice faded a bit after explaining his situation to his mother, he could never keep anything from her… What could he say? They have a good maternal and son relationship. "What are the skewers for anyways? I didn't know we were having a barbeque…" Athrun continued, getting back on topic.

"Oh, they're for the potluck get-together reunion your father and I are going to tomorrow… you remember we're going away for the next few days right?" Lenore reminded offhandedly.

"Oh yeah," Athrun replied, his mood getting slightly better as he proceeded to cross the street to the playground.

"Yea… just remember to get the bamboo ones, 'kay? I don't plan on returning with them… and with so many people they're bound to have some thrown in the garbage and lost. Get two packages for me, thanks dear, I'll see you at home," Athrun's mother ended their conversation.

Athrun snapped his phone shut as soon as he said goodbye to his mother. Looking up again, he had to do a double take to assure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. Is that a girl in a leotard? Sitting on a park bench?! In November?!?!

Right that moment, Athrun wanted to think that the whole day had been a dream. Meyrin wasn't cheating on him; Marc was only Meyrin's childhood friend; he didn't act like a jerk when breaking up with Meyrin; he didn't have to go back to the supermarket and there definitely wasn't a girl sitting in the park with nothing but a –insert foul word-ing leotard on when it's ten degrees out.

As Athrun walked closer, he could see the girl rubbing her arms continuously, all the while shuddering – no duh! She's in a leotard! The girl was blonde, and seemed to be a young girl, _and_ she was wearing skates!!! Athrun had to look around to make sure there wasn't a frozen pond nearby, because according to his memory, there weren't any ponds near the park, it's still above zero degrees and the only place she could be skating would be the community center… which was a thirty minute walk from where they were! She must be desperately lost if she wandered so far from where she's supposed to be.

Athrun decided to help the young girl. And soon he realized that she wasn't wearing a leotard, but a rather pretty and expensive looking skating dress. He couldn't help but wonder where the girl came from.

Surprises seems to be attacking Athrun every other minute then as he saw that the blonde was not at all young… well, she was young, but she was a_ young woman_, not a young girl; he noticed when the blonde took her hands away from rubbing her opposite arms to attempt tugging down the thin material of her skirt, unblocking her well developed chest.

From a slight angle, Athrun could see that the young lady's lips were purplish-blue… a very unhealthy colour when it isn't a Halloween lipstick. He walked up to the lady; shadowing her in his silhouette, "Miss…" he tried to get her attention.

The lady seated simply ignored him; either that or she was too caught up in 'fixing' her skirt.

**AUTHOR: **-Sends everyone who reads a giant virtual lollipop- Please review, tell me how I did. Anonymous accepted. Thanks for reading :)

Post Date: Oct. 31st '07


	4. Warmth

**AUTHOR:** Aww... It's been a bit since I've updated... And it's mostly cuz there was a Take Your Kids to Work Day in the middle of last week, and the teachers were a bit... uhhg, on it when they have to get a week's worth of work into four days, and the Remembrance Day assembly that made the periods that day was a bit shorter, was also a problem. But it's over now :)

Also, I give my thanks to revenantangel94, PhantomGirl and Minatsuki for reviewing in chapter three, and a special thanks to cagalliyulathha for not only reviewing but also recommended it to others :)

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fan fiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_In the previous chapter:_

From a slight angle, Athrun could see that the young lady's lips were purplish-blue… a very unhealthy colour when it isn't a Halloween lipstick. He walked up to the lady; shadowing her in his silhouette, "Miss…" he tried to get her attention.

The lady seated simply ignored him; either that or she was too caught up in 'fixing' her skirt.

-Warmth-

"Um, Miss?" Athrun voiced, tapping the young lady on her shoulder.

'Huh?' The blonde's head jerked upwards, snapping towards the direction of the tap in surprise. She stared. And stared… She had actually heard someone speaking to "Miss," but she didn't acknowledge that it was her, this man was talking to. But who's to blame her? Everyone has called her Princess or Highness or something that addresses her as royalty –save for her friends and family, that is- she didn't know that "Miss" now applied to her.

Athrun stared back at the girl gawking at him with the most awkward silence between the two of them. Then his eyes traveled downwards from her unique coloured eyes to her equally, if not more unique coloured lips. Her now naturally blue lips from the dreaded wintry air, he knew they were natural when he saw how dried ad chapped they were – lip balm or lipstick should have at least the slightest bit of moisturizer in it to keep the consumer from getting chapped lips.

"Uhh… sorry to startle you, Miss…" Athrun said again as the chilly looking girl perked up again, giving him her now undivided attention once more, "I was just wondering if you needed any help," he finished feeling slightly sheepish.

It was just like the first time Athrun got her attention, she stared, nonstop… Was it something amusing he said? The way he had just walked up to her and asked if she need assistance? The way he dressed…? Or did she not understand what he said?

The blonde, Cagalli, in fact understood what the blue haired man in front of her had said; and yes, she most definitely needed help, now, just deciding where to start explaining her situation… She was taken away from the skating rink at home… wherever 'home' is now… She just got pulled into this random circular thing which spat her out here – an equally random park in the freezing cold weather. She's cold and hungry and in a friggin' skating dress! Her competition was in three days and she should be practicing and _would_ be, _if_ she wasn't somehow pulled away from the recreation wing of the palace. She's now dead tired and the one thing currently putting her in a life threatening crisis-

"Miss… do you, er, understand what I'm saying?" The kind man standing by the bench she sat on asked another question, looking rather flustered, after all, how will she understand anything he's asking_if_ she didn't understand the language to begin with? His sentence, however, had cut her off her thoughts.

Again, she blinked and stared, few moments later, when she finally registered the question, she hastily nodded.

Athrun saw the rapid movement often referred as a positive reply, then asked her again, "Then do you need to be somewhere? Like, the community center or something? I can direct you…" His nice offer made the girl look quizzically again.

'Community center? What on Orb is that?' Cagalli's head tilted slightly and was about to open her mouth to ask, until her realization set in once again to where her thought had originally been. Her current life threatening crisis is that she cannot speak – she could make sound effect noises, like that groan from when she fell, or that hiss when she touched the forming bruise, but no words could be uttered… at all.

Remembering that, Cagalli's opened mouth shut again, and was gesturing to the man that she cannot talk by using her numb hand and pointed to her throat, shaking her head, indicating 'no.'

Athrun, not quite understanding the hand signal, thought that she was trying to say that she didn't want to go to the community center, oddly enough just using bodily signs instead of telling him that. "Not the community center? Do you want to tell me your destination then? I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay out here too long."

Cagalli sighed silently and shook her head tiredly and got up from the bench that was _starting_ to feel warm. She picked up a stick nearby and went to the sand surrounding the swings set. As she was about to start writing, but the figure of her bending over started to teeter, Athrun, who was by her side took notice of her odd behavior and saw that she was squinting to focus on her surrounding. And he knew what would happen next.

She toppled. Cagalli felt a movement of air as the sanded ground was rushing up to meet her, the playground equipment were all starting to slant horizontally – or was – until a firm grip fixed itself onto her forearm. The owner of the grasp held her so that her head wouldn't crash into the sand, but was still too slow to catch her before her legs gave away and went limp. She then looked like an oversized rag doll being held by the arm.

Athrun quickly stepped closer to the limp and frigid girl, lifting her back to the bench to keep from setting her onto the damp and cold sand. "Miss, are you okay?" He asked, just moments before the smarter – yet slower - part of his mind kicked in, 'No duh she's fine. People just randomly go collapsing on the floor on a regular basis…'

Smacking his head while using his other hand to support the blonde girl who's eyes looked like they were about to fall under the sandman's spell, he asked again, "Is there someone I can call to bring you home? Or maybe you can tell me where you live so I could bring you home…" Realizing that she hasn't _ever_ spoken to him ever since he made an appearance is her life, asking her questions now would likely do little to no good.

Cagalli, feeling nothing but exhaustion from the long day she's been through, could barely help herself to rest her eyes leaning against this concerned man, who was comfortably warm compared to her icy cold skin.

With her closed eyes, she felt that his body heat suddenly vanished as he let her go. Moments later, his warmth consumed her whole body with the long jacket he was just sporting; Cagalli then decided that she liked the way this man smelled. It was starting to lull her into the sleep she was lacking for the past few days.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"Franklin, prepare a guest room and open the gates for me as soon as I come in," Athrun ordered authoritatively over the phone, "oh, and crank up the heat in the guest room. Thanks." He was still about five minutes from his house… five speeding minutes.

"Ummm…" Franklin uttered, rather confused with the sudden call and speed his young master was speaking with. "So guest room and heat, right?"

"Yes, thank you Franklin," Athrun bid goodbye to his butler that answered the phone. He looked over to the passenger's seat and saw the blonde girl's lips were slowly turning back to a normal colour. At the moment that the girl had curled into him with closed eyes, he didn't have many options of what he could do with her. He could've brought her to the hospital, but he didn't know her at all, nor did he think that she had any identification with her; it might be more troublesome that just bringing her home and wait for her to get better. But of course he also had the option of leaving her at the park, but that would've been inhumane of him to do so. Especially cruel to be abandoning a defenseless, ill looking girl at a park with the November weather while she didn't even have proper clothing on.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

As requested, the gates to the Zala manor was already wide opened by the time Athrun could see his house. He turned off the engine in the driveway as close to the main door as possible. The young master of the mansion then proceeded to the passenger's side of the car and released the blonde's seatbelt, but before he tried to carry her into the house, he honked the horn, in hopes that Franklin would open the door without him ringing the door. He could definitely wait, but he wasn't sure that it was such a good idea for the girl to be exposed to anymore of Mother Nature's weather mood swing as of now.

Athrun walked up the short pebble trail leading to the now opened front door with Franklin looking at him bewildered. His young master was carrying an unknown girl in his jacket, her legs all for anyone to see with skated adorned on her feet – and most of all, the lady wasn't Miss Meyrin. By that, he meant, what would Miss Meyrin think if she happens to find out about this?

Athrun rushed to the door with his large strides, meeting Franklin and two of the four maids working in their household there, all of them wearing one of two faces, shock and bewilderment, or confused. He tried to take off his shoes in a way they would soon be ruined, but was interrupted by his mother's call.

"Athrun, you're back? Franklin said you cal-" Lenore stopped abruptly as soon as she fully came into view of the foyer, seeing his son holding a young lady in an attire she should've changed out of considering the weather.

Athrun immediately acknowledged the shock and confusion printed clearly on his mother's features, but dismissed it in moments. "Mother, could you take a look at her, please, I'm afraid that she'll get hypothermia." Naming the other reason he didn't list earlier, his mother used to be a nurse, making her the great mother she was in taking care of other people; it would make little difference in coming home and going to the emergency room, with the exception of having to wait in line for hours in the ER since there are always people who would line up even if they only had a cough – the reason behind it? There were free health care services.

"Alright, dear," Lenore agreed, deciding that she'll ask questions later. "Bring her upstairs first; I'll be there in a moment." The mistress of the house went back to the kitchen to set her apron down, on the way telling one of the maids currently in the kitchen to make some hot soup in case the girl woke up any time soon.

**AUTHOR:** Thank you for reading everyone :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Athrun's "making a move" on Cagalli! Anyone want to guess how Meyrin's reacting to the "cheating boyfriend" of hers? LOL, please leave a comment.

Post Date: Nov. 11th '07

Remembrance Day - Lest we forget those who gave up their yesterday for our today.


	5. Expressions

**AUTHOR:** Sorry for updating so late my dear, dear readers, but I'm starting to hate the subjects in school even more than before. I was late this morning for math, just by that little bit and my math teacher closed the door right in front of my face. And I was late with two other people but he only looked and spoke to me about being late and how it's on a daily basis, which is so a lie, and I told him and he tried to save his butt by saying how at least once a week, which is also not true. It's just that I gave him a bad impression when I was late for the first few classes and now he hates me, which is really unfair cuz he was just picking on me when I haven't been late "at least once a week." Well, I don't hate math, I just hate my teacher, thank goodness I don't have him for music as well since he teaches both; however, I do hate geography.

Well, getting back on track, I hope people haven't lost interest in reading the story yet :( That'd be really sad. But thanks to those who reviewed in the previous chapter: stubbornheroine, Minatsuki, cags4ever, Knives91, and cagalliyulathha. As well to InOcEnT-schoolgirl for reviewing for chapter 3.

And my anonymous reviewer, Mayu, and about how long it's going to be, I'm not too sure. Not very organized am I?

**WARNINGS: **Unbeta read**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fanfiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental. Thank you and please read on.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_In the previous chapter:_

Athrun immediately acknowledged the shock and confusion printed clearly on his mother's features, but dismissed it in moments. "Mother, could you take a look at her, please, I'm afraid that she'll get hypothermia." Naming the other reason he didn't list earlier, his mother used to be a nurse…

-Expressions-

Nov. 5th

"She's going to be just fine, Athrun, I assure you," Lenore Zala reassured her boy for what seemed like the millionth time. "If anything, just bring her to the hospital," She suggested, promising him that the mysterious girl he brought home would be fine without her; which reminded her, "By the way Athrun, where did you find that girl? I didn't think the skating rink opens until later this month," she questioned offhandedly.

"I just saw her at the park and she fainted," Athrun replied, and went back to their earlier discussion, "how long are you going to be away, mother?"

"About a week or two, depending on how your father feels about the Yamato's cottage area," Lenore answered, folding another pair of pants into her husband's luggage.

"I just don't understand why you want to have a pot luck at the Yamato's cottage and then rent the one right beside theirs for the rest of the week – in November nonetheless," Athrun sighed, knowing that the argument isn't getting him anywhere, and his parents are heading off early next morning up north where the population is less condensed.

"It's beautiful up there, Athrun," His mother suddenly spoke with a lighter voice than usual. "And it's not like you can't get a piece of the cottage if we decide to buy it," Lenore said, suggesting that he could bring some friends during holidays like he used to with the other cottage, until the government bought up the entire area for more urban development. "…Just remember not to bring Meyrin and her girlfriends up there again," The lady stopped folding the shirt in hand momentarily, recalling how they lent the cottage to her and was literally _trashed_when it was returned.

"We broke up," Athrun simply stated. There was no point in hiding it from his mother, she probably didn't even like Meyrin, but hid that better than the maids around the manor whose been ordered around by her even more than the house owners use their authority.

"Oh," The blue haired lady turned to look at the expression on her son's face; it was just a day of surprises. And just as Athrun thought, she wasn't especially fond of the redhead that abused their employment of maids; but she held in her thoughts, she knew that Meyrin was her son's girlfriend, and it wouldn't be fair for her to judge the girl when she doesn't know fully well of what attracted her son to her in the first place.

And Athrun told his mother how it happened with his could-care-less attitude like it was nothing to him at all. Lenore was able to pick up the difference from when he burst through the door with the other girl currently resting in a heated room compared to now, when he was talking about his newly ex-girlfriend. Was Meyrin that dislikable that it could make her son treat a newly met girl better than his ex?

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Nov. 6th

The next morning, Lenore Zala was the first in the manor that was awake, seeing as the number of things she had to do. There was the food for the pot luck that she had to prepare; triple check both Patrick and her luggage to make sure everything's ready and set; she had to check on the 'unnamed' girl upstairs; leave some instructions for the household staffs and make breakfast if she had time, what a list for one morning…

As everything for the pot luck was set, Lenore left the task of making breakfast to one of the maids who cooks for them when Lenore doesn't and went upstairs to check on the blonde that hasn't seem to be awake yet.

The girl hasn't been sleeping for an exceptionally long time… just about fifteen hours… The mistress of the Zala manor let the girl rest longer and silently put some clothes in the dresser, clothes in which her niece refused to wear and ones she's outgrown and had left in the guest room she lived in during the past summer when she visited. She would think that the girl would likely want something else to wear other than the clothes Lenore had changed her into the previous day.

While she was still in the middle of hanging up clothing, her teenage son entered lightly, so that he wouldn't disturb or startle anyone, and greeted his mother a good morning.

"Good morning mother, Kay said you were in here…" Athrun mumbled followed closely with a big yawn.

He looked more tired than usual, which made Lenore wonder if it was from the breakup with Meyrin, the curiosity for the blonde, or it was just a night where he had difficulties getting some sleep.

"Good morning dear," She smiled, "the girl's been sleeping for some time now, I'm thinking over fatigue. But if she's still sleeping tonight, make sure you bring her to the hospital," her voice hushed.

"Alright," Athrun complied with the plan.

"But do remember to feed her when she wakes up, we wouldn't want her to starve like the time your father was locked up cool room where nobody knew," The mother reminded him of a past time.

The azure haired teen instantly heaved out a quiet chuckle and nodded towards Lenore, thinking back at the time when his father locked himself into the coldest room of the house in the basement… Thank goodness it was still in the summer.

"Here's some clothes for her to change into, your cousin probably wouldn't mind sharing, she doesn't wear them anyways," Lenore smiled, putting a low cut sweater onto a clothes hanger.

Athrun laughed, "And she'd be glad to have another excuse for her not to wear it since somebody else wore it." His mother put on an amused smile after registering what her son implied.

"We better leave before we disturb her," The only conscious lady in the room suggested as the other complied.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"Bye mother, bye father," Athrun bade farewell with his parents later on in the day as they were taking their leave.

"Bye dear. Remember to ask the girl for her parent's phone number in case they're worrying their hearts out," Lenore gave her grown boy a goodbye hug as Athrun nodded into the embrace.

The same gesture was repeated for his father as Patrick reminded, "Take care, son. And take care of the girl and feed her too, she looked rather pale last night when I saw her."

"I'm sure nothing would happen to her, there are maids all around the house," He smiled lightly. But his parents thought that he was acting weirdly as they knew how he wasn't one to be promoting others to "use" the household staff.

"Alright," Lenore brushed the queer behavior of her son aside and smiled, "we should get going, love you, dear," just as the couple walked through the front doors hand in hand to the readying car with Athrun bidding them goodbye once again.

Franklin closed the pair of double doors and secured it by locking the door as Athrun turned around and started to leave, retreating into the more interior part of the manor. Franklin followed closely after closing the door and was in the middle of asking what his young master would like for lunch – until a crash from the floor above was heard; echoing through the large spacious halls after whatever it was pounded onto the carpeted floor upstairs.

The teen left his butler in the middle of his question and dashed upstairs, leaping two steps each stride.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

The door to the malnourished blonde's room was slammed opened harshly with the blonde occupying the room still concentrated on rubbing her head that she didn't notice the presence of somebody else until large hands put a firm hold onto her small shoulders.

"Are you alright?" A man she didn't know held onto her shoulders as she stared blankly. Nobody in the royal court had the guts to touch her unless they were her maids, friends, or family; even the Prince of the neighbouring nation got thrown out of the party when he was too insistent for a dance with her.

A moment later Athrun decided to ask the young lady again, "Are you alright, Miss?" She was staring, it wasn't bothersome… but it made him unable to concentrate on the task in hand. The colour of her eyes were rare, orangey yellow, tawny, maybe even in the shade amber; but whatever the colour was called, they vaguely reminded him of the sunset. The fact that she widened her eyes with a dramatic expression made them even more fascinating.

Cagalli felt insecure. She was half sure that the room she currently inhabited wasn't part of her home; she's never seen this room before, and they've never had designs like this in the royal palace since it was built so long ago. And this man, she obviously didn't know him, and there's a likely chance that he doesn't know her for anybody who knew her name would not dare lay a finger on her without permission. But where was she? The park she sat in earlier wasn't the parks she knew of; nearly every place that had plants was supposed to have at least one tree, but not just any tree, the plant is sensitive enough that they only grew in Orb. The weather she endured earlier on was not the typical Orb climate either; even if it ever was that cold and windy, the magicians of the royal court would be put forth to do something about it to avoid danger and damage.

This man… the Princess' eyes widened even more, she's seen him before! He was the man that offered her help, the one which she couldn't reply to!

Athrun watched as the blonde's eyes flashed with recognition and smiled slightly, "You're probably hungry, I'll get someone to make something for you," he easily helped her up by her forearms and lifted her back in bed, knowing how light she was from past experience when he carried her yesterday.

The blue haired man left through the door after leaving her sitting on the bed. She could faintly hear him talking to somebody else in the hallway about checking for injuries on her, which made her feel even more insecure and threatened. Ignorance has a tendency of doing that to people.

**AUTHOR: **And I wanted to say (two chapters ago) that I'm Canadian, so when i mentioned loonies and toonies, they're Canadian coins, a loonie is worth a dollar and a toonie worth two. As well, some spelling might not be the way that you spell it cuz, again, it's Canadian.

Thank you for reading :) Leave a review! Anonymous accepted.

Post Date: Dec. 7th '07


	6. Magic

**AUTHOR:** It's a short chapter, a late chapter, a not-too-much-happening chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.

I originally wanted to update last week, but then nothing really came to me and so instead, I just put together a oneshot I updated just a few hours ago, it's called Christmas Eve - Of Wishing on a Star, if you're interested.

There's not much Athrun in here... except for the 'previous chapter' and his room... not even him, but just his room... Poor poor Athrun, have to put him in here somewhere...

**WARNINGS: **Unbeta read and uninspired work. And a bit out of character for Cagalli.

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fanfiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental. Thank you and please read on.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_In the previous chapter:_

The blue haired man left through the door after leaving her sitting on the bed. She could faintly hear him talking to somebody else in the hallway about checking for injuries on her, which made her feel even more insecure and threatened. Ignorance has a tendency of doing that to people.

-Magic-

Nov. 6th

'No,' She thought, 'this can't be right…' the blonde sat still on the mattress. Thinking over again, she abruptly stood up, holding onto the bedside table as she tried getting on her feet, something she tried to do earlier, but the lack of use of her feet made her stumble and fall over, meeting the carpet floor with a hollow thud.

When she had adjusted her balance she walked over to the door, putting her ear by it. Through the beautifully polished wooden door she could faintly make out a woman telling the man earlier in an obedient tone that she'd be right there after she got the first aid kit and some food.

She eavesdropped – something she's never done before.

And she had about a fraction of a minute to leave this unfamiliar place and bring herself home; wherever she currently is…

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

As Cagalli hoped, the thick wooden door didn't squeak as she opened a slit, letting a thin stream of light to intrude the dark, unlit room. The sneaky blonde squinted towards the hall lights; seeing the hall cleared, she swung opened the door fully. The well oiled hinges of the door didn't squeak, but what worried her was the noise produced when the door scraped across the plushy carpet.

Pushing her worries aside, she quietly walked with the grace she was accustomed to out the doorway and lightly closed the door like the way that man had left it earlier. She turned towards one end of the hall and-

Her fraction of a minute was officially over.

A shadow closing in around the corner of the hallway could be seen on the flooring. The princess' expressive eyes widened for the _n_th time in the past twenty-four hours and sprinted towards the opposite direction quickly, charging into the room located next to the one she was previously in.

She heard the footsteps of the nameless person come closer, and stiffened. What if they were coming in here?! She quickly looked around the surprisingly big room and noticed a gap between the desk and the wall, the shadow cast from the big wooden desk was more than enough to hide her if she were to squish between the two.

Hearing the footfalls getting louder, she hurriedly went over and placed herself in the gap. Her breathing was almost a pant and her heartbeat was abnormally fast for an athlete; but she could only sit and wait, straining to listen attentively to the footstep.

And they stopped. There was a knock.

A knock on another door, followed by a heavy sweep of the carpet from the too big of a door. Cagalli let out the gasp of air she unconsciously held in and started to rise from her position, holding onto the desk beside her to help her weak legs stand.

Unknowingly, instead of holding onto the desk, Cagalli's hand was pressed against a sheet of paper. Dragging the sheet along as her hand lightly swept across the table as she was about to leave, she pulled the sheet over the edge of the table. A thump on the carpet followed shortly as the paperweight dropped as well.

Only noticing her mistake now, Cagalli quickly picked the beautifully engraved stone and placed it back on the table; it was pretty, but not heavy enough to be considered a paperweight.

She then proceeded into picking up the sheet of paper, which from a quick glace, the format showed it was a letter. The shiny emblem on the top of the page caught her attention and was quickly overtaken by curiosity; she skimmed the letter.

Cagalli realized the letter was from a private institution. It was an invite for a man named Athrun Zala, whoever that is, to a school reunion, this one specifically for those who have crammed courses to get university level education in their high school years. Cagalli was astonished, she's never heard of such a school.

As a member of the royal family, Cagalli knew who not to mess with; and these crazily smart freaks are one of them, she had to leave. Putting the letter back under the smooth stone, she opened the door, ready to run. But she made one mistake… she forgot to look before she opened the door wide. Just in time for a maid to see her emerging from the doorframe.

There was a moment when the two ladies didn't move. Then the maid's features suddenly broke into a relieved one until she realized which door she came from; her young master's.

Features flashing through all kinds of anxiety, the girl that looked no more than twenty-three reached forward and latched onto her wrist, a moment before Cagalli wanted to pull back. The brunette jerked her close and harshly whispered, "What were you doing in there?! We could all get in trouble if you got caught!"

Cagalli stopped fighting, it seems as if the girl wasn't trying to cause her any harm, just keeping her, but mostly the brunette herself, out of trouble. The blonde was then ushered back into the room she was first found herself in.

"I'm supposed to check your health, get you bathed, changed and fed," The brunette took a tray of food from the short shelf from beside the door to the study table. "I'm Miriallia, but calling me Mir's easier," She set down the tray, but Cagalli was still just standing by the door, not knowing what to do or where to go, "come here, you're supposed to eat this," Miriallia waved over, pulling out the chair for the lost blonde.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

While Cagalli helped herself with the weird combination of buttery garlic bread, steamed vegetables, and homemade chicken noodle soup, or what she thought tasted like homemade soup, Miriallia was preparing her bath.

Emerging from the bathroom, Miriallia approached Cagalli with two bottles, "Lavishing Lavender or Rousing Rose?" Cagalli stared back at her for a moment before acknowledging what she mean and pointed to the pale pink bottle labeled 'Rousing Rose' in cursive writing.

"You haven't spoken one word since I met you; I haven't scared you, have I?" Miriallia asked after she came back out from pouring bubble bath soap into the bath tub, Cagalli would smell it from where she was.

The blonde shook her head and wrote on the pad of paper she found on the table with the words 'Welcome to the Zala's: Property of the Guest Room' printed in small typing on the top.

Miriallia took the thin little pad from her and read her flawless handwriting, you can't see misconnected part of her letters, it was like computer typed. _My name is Cagalli. I sorry for being rude earlier, but I'm afraid I can't speak._

"I'm sorry," Miriallia said quietly for the loss of the blonde girl's voice.

Cagalli smiled and shook her head, she never understood why people say they're sorry for some mishaps that wasn't their fault. It's not like Miriallia took her voice, right?

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

After a long soak in the big tub of lukewarm water, Cagalli felt refreshed and regenerated; she decided it was long enough when the water started to cool and her skin started to get wrinkly.

Wrapping a pastel yellow towel around herself, she went to the counter attached to the sink, sliding the mirror across to the other side, she took out a toothbrush still in its wrapper and a tube of sealed toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. Mir said she could use anything in the room.

Cagalli ridded the foamed toothpaste from her mouth and dried her face with a facecloth, also in pastel yellow. She also found a brush in the cabinet and rinsed it first; she wasn't so sure if she was the first one who's using it if there isn't a wrapper. Combing through her wet golden locks, she came to a knot, Cagalli frowned, she hated knots, and hated the maids that would tug and tug on it until she insisted that she'd do it herself. With a gentle stroke, her fingers went through the bond of hair and it slowly, but surely loosened. Cagalli's frown disappeared, she found out that Orb magic worked in this very twisted world.

Before she left the bathroom, she put back on her panties, but she had no bra, her skating dress had one built in it, being braless made her feel insecure all of a sudden. And though she still had her magic, it's not like she can just magically make one out of thin air.

Throwing open the closet doors, she found not too many articles of clothing. She instinctively reached for a sundress that she could almost hear it calling for her, and instantly took a liking to it. But could she wear it without her bra? It was awfully thin looking.

Looking back into the closet for an alternate choice of clothing to wear, she smiled again, her worries were gone; she can wear the dress after all. She'll just have to layer it with the spaghetti strap top with a built-in bra. The dress covered her whole torso anyways; nobody will know she's wearing two layers.

**AUTHOR:** Hmmm, Cagalli seems really out of character here... She insists on wearing a dress... But anyways, Merry belated Christmas and Happy new years eve! Check out my one shot that I've ranted about earlier, again, it's called Christmas Eve - Of Wishing on a Star. An AxC You should still see it on the first page of Gundam Seed fanfictions. : )

Drop by a review! Anonymous accepted.

Post Date: Dec.31st '07


	7. Sundress

**AUTHOR:** YAY! Cheers for longer chapters! I got this done in two days and Athrun's in this chapter too!

And for those who read Christmas Eve - Of Wishing on a Star, I just want to say that it's a completed oneshot, cuz some people added a story alert to it.

Now for the thank yous... : Knives91, InOcEnT-schoolgirl, CagalliRules, PinkPrincess511, sasorin101, stubbornheroine, DreamersLTD, AsuCaga01, shiloah18, Milleniumgirlie, cagalliyulathha and because shiloah18 requested the grand entrance of Dearka, I've decided to add him in. And believe me, he will be making quite an opening, just not yet in this chapter : )

**WARNINGS:** Unbeta read and Cagalli will wear a dress!

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fanfiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental. Thank you and please read on.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_In the previous chapter:_

Looking back into the closet for an alternate choice of clothing to wear, she smiled again, her worries were gone; she can wear the dress after all. She'll just have to layer it with the spaghetti strap top with a built-in bra. The dress covered her whole torso anyways; nobody will know she's wearing two layers.

-Sundress-

Nov. 6th

Cagalli took her hold off the yellow towel wrapped around her, letting it slip with gravity. Just as she was about to reach for the spaghetti strap top still hanging onto the clothes hanger, a knock echoed through the room, and a voice traveled from the other side of the door. "Miss," It was the voice of the blue haired man from before, "I was wondering if you're done."

The blonde's stunned eyes glowed in the darkness of the unlit room. What could she possibly do? She couldn't reply him, and she was stark naked at the moment…

"Miss?" He asked again after hearing no answer. Another knock, "Miss?"

Cagalli still didn't know what to do. Maybe ignore him and continue to get dressed… Yeah, that seems to be a good idea. Until-

"Miss, are you in there?" A pause, as Cagalli stuck to her decision, pulling the thin top off of the plastic hanger. "I'm coming in."

The Princess' head immediately snapped towards the direction of that horrible, horrible plan. A man was coming into the room while she's changing? She wouldn't be caught dead having such a disgraceful moment occur in her life.

Thinking fast, Cagalli gripped the white spaghetti strap top in her hand tighter and the other reached for the plastic hanger that held the dress of her choice. Bending down, she grabbed the towel as well, having it hang on by just a pinch of her fingers, and she fled back into the bathroom, glaring at the bathroom door all the way, she heard the twist of a doorknob behind her. When she finally made it to the sanctuary of the flower scented room, she looked back, glaring at the door even harder than before; and in a snap, the door slammed shut just as she saw a stream of light flooding into her room from the hallway and a human figure shaping a shadow on the carpet.

Sighing in relief, Cagalli hung the things in her hands on the hooks behind the door, and dressed herself; something she didn't do often when she always had maids around.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Athrun knocked and knocked on the door of the mystery girl's room, but still, there was no reply. Finally, his mind had wandered to thinking that something happened to the lovely looking girl when Mir wasn't around, he worried. "I'm coming in," He decided to see if she was alright.

The worried teen waited another moment before turning the knob. The first thing he noticed as soon as he opened a crack was that the room was unlit and it was dark outside whether the curtains were drawn closed or not. It was past noon, but soon after his parents had left for the Yamato's cottage, dark, grey clouds started to tumble in town, hiding the sun's cheerful rays.

As soon as he was sure the girl wouldn't be behind the door if he pushed, he opened the door wider; and as soon as he stepped into the barely occupied room, he heard a slam, and a very violent one at that.

Realizing that the slam had came from the lit bathroom door; he wondered why the blonde didn't answer him earlier when she was just in the room moments ago.

'_Maybe she's shy,_' Athrun thought, remembering how she never spoke to him the previous day. He sat on one of the couches surrounding the coffee table and television, he'll just sit there and wait; maybe she'll talk to him in a bit when she comes out after her long needed rest last night.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Slipping on the tank top, she soothed out the spandex material that had amazingly fitted her perfectly. Now looking back at the sundress, she smiled; it was similar to the one she had at home, a dress customized to fit her given by her aunt just earlier this year, around summertime.

Summertime… It's near the end of autumn now, Cagalli realized, and the weather in this world is inhumanely unbearable. The blonde skater frowned, she can't go out right now to look for something else to wear; that man might be in the room, and she's less than decent at the moment to be prancing around in front of a man.

'_Whatever,_' Cagalli decided, '_just wear the dress, lets just hope he won't be kicking me out of his house right now in the crazy weather. Bringing me home should show that he's a considerate man…_' Cagalli could only hope this azure haired man is kind enough to keep her here for a while… at least until she finds out how to get home.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"Wonder what's taking so long…" Athrun sighed wearily as he leaned back onto the couch while stabbing one of his hands into his sapphire hair.

Athrun closed his eyes; the dim and warm atmosphere with the light drizzle that started outside was making her room a nice place to nap. As his consciousness was starting wander off a sharp knock snapped his attention all back in place.

Looking back, he saw Miriallia poking her head into the room, looking around before her eyes landed on him. "Oh, Asuran-san, have you seen Cagalli yet?"

Athrun stared at Miriallia, not knowing who 'Cagalli' was, "Her name's Cagalli?" his blue brow raised and pointed to the still closed bathroom door. "She told you?" He asked again before Miriallia could answer his previous question.

"…Well, not exactly," Miriallia replied a bit sheepishly, not really knowing what to say when Cagalli didn't actually _tell_ her anything. She walked over to the study table where the notepad laid carelessly on the tabletop; taking the pad of paper, she handed it to her young master still seated on the leather couch.

Athrun looked at the notepad, the one his mother insisted on getting made when they visited a printing shop. _My name is Cagalli. I sorry for being rude earlier, but I'm afraid I can't speak._ "…She's mute…?" He pondered in a whisper to nobody in particular, slightly flicking his wrist to slide the notepad onto the coffee table; and for the _n_th time that day, another knock was heard.

"Miss Cagalli," Miriallia stood in front of the bathroom door with her hands clasped in front of her, "can I get you a change of clothes if you're finished with your bath?" As she wanted to go to the closet to grab something to hand into the bathroom for the quiet blonde, the door suddenly swung open, allowing the light inside penetrate through the darkness of the comparably larger room.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Cagalli slipped on the blue and white sundress, constantly tugging on the hem of her tank top trying to have the dress appear with as less ripples as possible from the white top underneath. When she was satisfied with how the dress covered her torso, she went onto tying the crisscrossed strings under her right arm, tightening it to her comfort.

The blonde examined herself in the big mirror when she finished, her small, pleased smile soon dropped into what might've been considered a frown. Should she go out? She couldn't decide; what if the man was still there? Truthfully speaking, she'd rather be seeing Mir than that man; growing up with maids fussing over her so much, she was naturally more comfortable in the presence of ladies than men. That, of course, excludes her loving father and irritable cousin; but she's a princess, and princess' don't complain and whine about having to deal with balls and princes of different nations annoying the hack out of her mind, it'd be inappropriate.

Speaking of the devils, she could hear both Mir and the blue haired man talking just beyond the door.

A knock. "Miss Cagalli?" And for a moment there, Miriallia sounded just like the maids at home… Cagalli looked at the brass doorknob again, her eyes glowing wildly for a split second as the knob turned soundlessly, holding it in place, but not opening the door.

"Can I get you a change of clothes if you're finished with your bath?" '_Does that mean he's not in the room anymore?'_ She didn't know why she seemed to be so feared of the man… but, it would likely be awkward. Cagalli sighed, putting trust in the thought she had earlier, the blonde bravely swung open the door with a little too much power in the beginning before she caught it again with her gaze. She'll have to be careful if she's going to use magic around here. But who could blame her for opening the door too forcibly? There were naturally people who do that in the palace and anywhere else she goes…

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Cagalli stepped out of the bathroom looking a bit flustered from the accident with the door. She desperately hoped that Mir didn't notice her weird behavior with opening doors.

Coming out dressed in something that wasn't the pajamas Cagalli had on earlier when she was still eating; Miriallia realized that she already had a change of clothes. Cagalli only stared innocently at her when Miriallia looked at what she was adorning, smiling widely she told the blonde, "The dress looks so much prettier when it's worn! Isn't it too bad that Shiho-san never wore it, Asuran-san?" Mir looked back to the couch.

Cagalli followed Mir's gaze only to find the man she thought had left. Flushing pink that couldn't be seen in the dark atmosphere, she turned away from the direction of the couch back to Miriallia.

"…Yeah," Athrun simply replied Mir, catching the eyes of the blonde for a moment before she turned elsewhere. "Shiho doesn't like dresses and skirts only because she stepped on an air vent one time in the city when she wore one," Athrun smiled, remembering how his cousin's light polyester skirt floated upwards even before her foot had landed on the vent flooring.

Miriallia laughed aloud while Cagalli had a small smile present; she didn't know who this Shiho lady was, but it's not too respectful to laugh - which she's still capable of.

"Anyways," Athrun finalized the joke, getting up from his seat to approach the two ladies, "I'm Athrun, and Mir said you're name's Cagalli?" he introduced himself and placed his hand forward, indicating a formal encounter with a handshake.

Cagalli nodded to his question and looked at the hand that belonged to the man in front of her questionably. '_What am I supposed to do?'_ The blonde burrowed her brows for a moment before dipping down into a curtsy with the sides of her sundress clutched in either hand.

Athrun and Miriallia stared at the perfected curtsy; it wasn't often that you see people give curtsies rather than handshakes… But though it appeared to be a bit awkward, Athrun lowered his hand and smiled at the blonde nonetheless. He decided that the rather awkward things she does make her look adorable, almost like she was a doll.

Athrun continued to stare at Cagalli who in turn stared back in his direction, making Miriallia seem like the third wheel there. Athrun continued to stare at Cagalli's features, mainly the eyes that made him think of the sunset. He was so concentrated that he didn't even realize the fact that she wasn't actually looking back at _him_, just something in his general direction from where she stood.

Cagalli on the other hand, was literally examining what seemed to be a human silhouette lurking by the door of the room. It was a female, Cagalli knew that, she had a defined figure and had long hair, one of her hands were held upwards while the other gripped a bag. That was all she could make of the shadow that laid itself across the hallways carpet until there was no more room for it as it climbed up the wallpapered wall. She's always been one of the first few to know if there were eavesdroppers.

A loud, dramatic sigh could be heard from the shadow as Cagalli's two companions turned towards it in surprise. The figure stepped into the room and hit the light switch while her other hand held a little circular object that sat in the palm of her hand.

The room illuminated in an instant as a brunette lady made herself acknowledged; and to prove Cagalli's observations, the lady flipped her long tress that looked wet behind her shoulder, to prevent it to sticking to her face.

The lady looked at Cagalli, before glowering at Athrun, "You really shouldn't talk about me behind my back, Athrun!"

Cagalli unconsciously stepped back a bit in startle and looked over to Athrun, who looked like he was trying to pull it off by smiling while raising his eyebrow to where it was hidden under his bangs. "Uh… I didn't know you were coming, Shiho… and why are you wet?" Athrun then questioned innocently like he had a short attention span and had quickly forgotten that his cousin was angry at him.

Shiho, still wearing a pissed off face, politely asked Miriallia to get her a towel while she 'talk' with her cousin, leaving Cagalli standing in a room with a man and a lady who she has yet to be introduced to. The girl snapped shut the circular object in her hand which Cagalli realized was a pressed powder box when the lights were turned on.

Cagalli instantly knew this girl was witty when she guessed what Shiho was doing with the pressed powder. The brunette was watching them through the mirror in the makeup box earlier.

A glare towards the blue haired man, "Apparently mom and Dearka's dad-"

"Which is your step dad anyhow," Athrun smartly cut in, only to be glared at again.

"Anyways," Shiho huffed, "they went to that potluck with your parents and I was stuck at home with the monkey when the power went out as it started raining, so we came over…" The lady closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, seeming like she wanted to cool herself down.

"But anyways," She turned towards the blonde, "I'm Shiho, and I agree with Mir, the dress does look nicer when it's worn. But I don't like dresses," she threw Athrun _another_ glare, "and it's not only because of that time with the air vent!" Talking to Cagalli again, she smiled, "You should keep the dress, it looks really nice on you."

Cagalli blushed, this time; it could be seen with the lights on. She mouthed a thank you to the brunette that was so kind towards her and gave another little curtsy.

"And unlike you, Athrun," Shiho jeered at Athrun again, "at least… Cagalli was it?" turning to Cagalli to confirm her name, which she nodded to, "at least Cagalli noticed I was at the doorframe listening to you talk about me…"

Athrun only flushed, wanting to make a first good impression on the blonde that looked beyond lost in their conversation, he steered the subject to something else when he suddenly realized… "Wait, Shiho, didn't you say you came over with Dea-"

Athrun was shortly cut off as a sharp, high pitched scream was heard traveling up from the base of the stairs.

**AUTHOR:** NO! There's school again tomorrow :' ( I haven't practiced my instrument either... I'm gunna die XP

Anyways, thank you for reading! Leave a review on your way, anonymous accepted : )

Post Date: Jan.6th '08


	8. Scream

**AUTHOR:** Okay, so after my battle with homework, projects (geography gives a lot of them) and exams (I got an 82.5 in music – give the newbie a break), I've finally gotten chapter 7 (update 8) written, proofread and updated! This is where Dearka makes his grand entrance :D

Thank you to all those who've supported my story so far, which definitely includes my reviewers for the last chapter: shiloah18, DreamersLTD, InOcEnT-schoolgirl, CagalliRules, Mage666, Minatsuki, Levianore-AtthaZala, cagalliyulathha, Knives91, Prince-in-Disguise, stubbornheroine, Milleniumgirlie, pinkberry, Jess (anon.) and Gen (anon.) This chapter is dedicated to Genevieve (just so she won't burn my house down… -sigh- violent people these days)

**WARNINGS: **Unbeta read.

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fanfiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental. Thank you and please read on.

Imaginary Christmas

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

Athrun only flushed, wanting to make a first good impression on the blonde that looked beyond lost in their conversation, he steered the subject to something else when he suddenly realized… "Wait, Shiho, didn't you say you came over with Dea-"

Athrun was shortly cut off as a sharp, high pitched scream was heard traveling up from the base of the stairs.

-Scream-

Nov. 6th

Unconsciously jumping away from the source of the scream, Cagalli almost backed into Athrun who held onto one of her elbows to keep her steady. The sudden and tight grip placed on her made resulted in a small whimper; especially when Athrun's thumb was tightened around where her joint was – her funny bone.

Upon reflexes, Cagalli shrugged and somehow pushed Athrun and herself elsewhere – precisely what Athrun had tried to prevent.

When they fell though, Athrun was the only person found falling over the short backed couch. Apparently, Shiho had caught the startled blonde before Athrun humiliated himself.

Soon after Athrun realized what happened, he tried to roll himself back up the upholstery, which he succeeded in, even though it as proven hard. "What was _that?_" Athrun glared out the door, either his short attention span has kicked in again, or he was trying to hide his embarrassment of the fall.

Still holding onto the blonde after she made sure was alright, Shiho rolled her eyes skywards at Athrun, "Which _that_ do you mean? The scream or the fall?"

The male occupant grumbled, holding in his anger against his cousin so he wouldn't scare the other meek looking lady. "Never mind… I think that was Miriallia…" Turning back to the brunette he questioned, "It's Dearka isn't it?"

For a moment, Shiho looked sly and cunning, like she was getting away with something she was actually guilty of. "Well… not exactly… but I would think it's his fault if I were you…" She smiled and playfully pretended she was innocent by all means.

"You make no sense," Athrun replied, not quite understanding the female mind and rushed downstairs to see what Dearka might've caused during this visit. The dirty blond's only been over for a few times, always with Shiho's mother and her stepfather, unlike Shiho herself, who would drop by for cake and treats her Aunty Lenore makes all the time. And from the few encounters they've had, Athrun already knows Dearka has a knack for getting himself in trouble… or causing it.

"Let's follow him," The brunette ditched her innocent act and guided the blonde out the door with her, leading her down the stairs. They slowly descended the stairs, forgetting the scream earlier that caused some havoc and talked a little – well, Shiho talked, Cagalli replied by writing on the back of a receipt that Shiho magically took out of her bag.

When they finally arrived at the bottom level of the manor, they witnessed the only child of the Zala house trying to commit suicide by banging his head continuously against the wall.

Suicide may perhaps be an exaggeration, but his scowl was so deep that his facial expression might've gotten him an invitation to Hades gateway.

Cagalli curiously looked from the blue haired man to Miriallia, the person which she thought the scream belonged to. The blonde decided that it's not just Athrun and himself going haywire if Mir looked like a ticking bomb as well when she noticed another person.

A dirty blond haired man.

Literally. A _dirty,_ blond haired man.

If not for the bits of sand mixed with soil layering him from head to toe, Cagalli admitted, she might've thought the man not much older than herself was doing a mud mask… all over him.

The blinking blonde looked over to Shiho to see her wearing a confident smirk. It took a while before the other blond noticed the two ladies on that stairs, then he started complaining.

"Shi," Dearka started, looking rather defeated, "look what you did to me, now you've made me scare the lovely maid too." Dearka pointed to Miriallia who was still fuming in anger, staring at his feet, where the mud and soil mixture started to slide off every other part of him and formed a pool on the lightly coloured tiles.

Dearka made a gesture to touch the brunette's shoulder in a comforting manner, forgetting his mud dipped hand was… well, soiled. "Are you alright now? Mir, was it? I hope I didn't scare you, you see, it was Shiho that pushed me in the mud." And as his hand drew closer, Miriallia was able to see his shadow looming over her when she whacked him with the towel she had in hand, likely the one that was supposed to be for Shiho.

Athrun was still banging his head on the wall paid no attention to anyone else, but sighed again when he heard Dearka trip and fall on the mat placed right by the door when he recoiled away from Mir's towel whip.

"Don't touch me," Mir nearly growled at the man trying to muster a pity seeking look as she muttered in hush, "you filthy man…"

Sensing all his pride gone, the blond man decided not to talk to Miriallia as of that moment and turned to his step-cousin who was still facing him with his back and trying to knock a concave shape in the wall, "Hey, Athrun, can I borrow some clothes? I think I need to change…" Dearka then started to get comfortable on the muddy rug as if he was like lying on the grass, both elbows touching the rug and one leg on top of the other in mid air.

Athrun sighed – again and finally made a move to look at his sorry excuse of a relative. "I'll get you something, but I don't have new boxers for you, so you're on your own on that."

"Aw, thanks man, you're the best!" Dearka cheered happily and looked at the blonde he hadn't realized was there before who was now descending the stairs to Athrun. Thinking that she's a new maid that the Zala's have hired since nobody's made an introduction yet, he pointed at her and called out, "Hey, you blondie," Cagalli looked up and saw him in his disrespectful form as her eye twitched, "get me a towel will ya? And clean the floor while you're at it, I don't think Mir's up to it." His charming smile didn't make her look any more courteous than Miriallia, but then, he didn't know she wasn't a maid since none of them wore uniforms anyways.

As if Athrun wasn't ticked off enough earlier, having Dearka order around his guest was _almost_ worse than Meyrin coming in here acting like she was partially paying the maids; but Mir beat him to it.

"Cagalli's not a maid, you smart aleck," Miriallia muttered again.

Dearka mockingly gasped, "Whoot!" he cheered, "you got yourself another girl? Or are you cheating on Meyrin, Athrun?" Dearka wiggled his eyebrow suggesting disloyalty when Shiho also started to follow behind the blonde to Mir while Mir whipped the blond man with the towel again, dirtying it.

Cagalli and Athrun at that moment decided to ignore the man, it's not like screaming at him will do any good, not that Cagalli can scream at him to begin with… but she can play a trick or two… She hid a smile, she's a princess, she can't do something like that. The blonde stepped down onto the stone tiles and reached Athrrun, who was not far from where Dearka was and poked him in the arm.

Though he was still upset at how Dearka mistook his guest as a maid, Athrun didn't want to scare Cagalli again – whenever the first time was… Giving her his attention, she pointed behind him to the ground and there he saw Dearka's work of muck.

The water from the rain and the sand and soil started to separate and the dirty water was running towards his feet. Jumping away before he would get wet, he gave her his thanks and told another maid to get a towel, while Mir threw the one she had in her hands at Dearka's face. Then the three girls just left to the kitchen.

Athrun got a pair of old gym short and a random t-shirt for Dearka, all clothes that he doesn't care about. He made it clear to him that he'd have to clean up the mess as Dearka started to take off his outerwear to the bathroom for a shower with Athrun's garments in hand.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"Ok Missy, what did you do to your brother?" Miriallia interrogated Shiho as she began preparing dinner with Cagalli and Shiho sitting at the breakfast bar talking, "I swear, I almost had a heart attack when I opened the door to see you artwork of 'The Boogieman – mud style.'"

"Woah," Shiho raised her hand looking defensive, "it's not all my fault you aren't used to answering the door to people who look like hobos you know?" Mir glared at her while chopping vegetables professionally without even looking, and went back to doing it the right way when Shiho smiled sheepishly. "Besides it wasn't my entire fault, Dearka got me angry in the car so when he got out and went around where the drivers door was, I swung open to hit him, and he fell in the mud ditch where it drains the water," She smirked recalling her prank, not believing how easily Dearka lost his balance.

"Do that when you're at home…" Mir replied mildly upset that she might have to clean up the mess, not knowing what Athrun told Dearka.

Silence soon filled the kitchen except for the sound of quick and precise chopping on the cutting board while Shiho rested her head on her arms and Cagalli swinging her legs that stubbornly wouldn't touch the ground as she sat on the stool.

"I know!" Shiho suddenly screamed, scaring her two companions with the pots and pans in the kitchen ringing from her outburst. Smiling brightly, Shiho continued, "We should go shopping," she turned to Cagalli, "and especially for you since you don't have any clothes. C'mon!" Shiho went around the counter and dragged Mir away from the sink and grabbed Cagalli's wrist on the way out of the kitchen door; all along with the two shocked ladies trying to refuse the shopping trip.

"Shiho, I have to cook, and I'm still wearing my apron!" Mir protested upon near deaf ears, trying to pull her arm out of the other brunette's grip like she was a wild animal stuck in a trap. While Cagalli could only be pulled along, still not quite sure of what's happening.

"Athrun won't mind," Shiho said pulling them through a hallway and stopped, "I'll just go tell him and then we can go." Shiho let go of their wrists and started jogging up the stairs and turned back to address Miriallia, "You should change Mir, your apron won't make a good impression to any sales associates at the mall," she cringed and wrinkled her nose childishly and ran back upstairs.

After Shiho left, Mir sighed and proceeded to head into the hall with the maids' bedrooms, leaving Cagalli stand in the middle of a floor tile pattern feeling lost – again for the _n_th time since she's been in that household.

Mir thought to herself silently, "I probably don't have to worry about making dinner. The only thing I should think about is the fact that shopping with Shiho's gonna put me in some debt."

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"Hey Athrun!" Shiho poked her head into my room without notice, nearly scaring the daylights out of me as I read an article on the computer, "I'm taking Mir and Cagalli out, so get someone else to make dinner, 'kay?" She slid through the small opening of the door to my coffee table, taking a silver wrapped chocolate from the dish.

"Cagalli?" I questioned, Shiho barely knew her for half an hour, "are you sure it's wise to take her out?" Shi perked up from trying to rip open the metallic wrapper. "I mean, we haven't even called her family or anything yet and we don't know her well…" As weird as it sound, what I'm saying makes sense, but I'm losing confidence approaching Shiho with that statement.

My cousin's eyebrows dipped in the centre of her temple for a moment, looking like she was disappointed and walked to the door. Just as I thought it wasn't in her nature to not at least try to bargain with me-

"CAGALLI! Can you come up here please? We're in Athrun's room!" Her bellowing was so loud I could almost hear the chandelier shaking.

"Anyways," She came back in like nothing was wrong, "she'll probably be more comfortable with us anyways, you're a guy – like Monkey D," she muttered the last part.

"I wouldn't want to try comparing myself with your brother…" I didn't want to badmouth him, but I do feel the right to defend myself, "he's a little off for his age I would think." Shiho just rolled her eyes and carelessly muttered a whatever, and something else.

Shi didn't close the door after she screamed for Cagalli, so when she appeared looking through the door holding the doorframe, I noticed her first. "Come in Cagalli," I invited as I got up from my desk and went to the couches where Shiho sat, now trying to rip open the candy wrapper with her teeth.

"Uhhh…" Now somewhat unsure of what there is to say about Shiho's behavior to Cagalli, she just leaned over the side of the couch staring at Shi like she had bearing teeth.

Noticing the weird glances, she took it away from her mouth and patted the seat next to her for the blonde to sit down, when she did, Shiho threw her a chocolate onto Cagalli's lap from the same dish earlier. "Try it, its good chocolate," she grinned, proud to share my expensive treats to the world – not that I mind sharing my fine delicacies with such an endearing lady.

Glancing back and forth between the my two guests at the moment, Cagalli simply opened the shiny blue wrapping by pinching either side of the pressed seal and pulled gently, picking the content up with delicate fingers, the blonde examined it for a moment before putting it in her mouth; whereas Shiho was still trying to open the wrapper to hers.

"There's a utility knife on my desk if you want," I said after a while of watching Shiho continue to struggle with the wrapper while Cagalli too studied her with interest when none of us was talking, but the annoying silver wrapper kept making crinkly noises.

She sighed dramatically and got up, "You should've told me earlier."

Before my cousin came back from my desk, I had already started telling Cagalli that Shiho wanted to hang out with her and Mir; she didn't look lost this time, just confused, which would be a start…

Then I started talking about how I found her and then to my main point: she should contact her family to inform them that she's alright. Of course, I added the part where I could phone since she wasn't very capable of doing that in her condition of speechlessness.

I kept talking and she was rather patient, just sitting there listening attentively at what I had to say; or at least what I thought was attentive. I asked her for her family's phone number, which she replied with a little tilt of her head like she didn't understand.

I figured that she'd need pen and paper to communicate with me so I got a lined paper notebook and the only pen I found on my desk; it was starting to run out of ink, but I guess it would do for now.

I handed it to her, but all she could do was stare back, again with those mesmerizing eyes. "Do you remember your home number?"

She stared some more and furrowed her brows again, she seem to be so full of expressions. "Phone number Cagalli, don't you remember anyone's number?" Shiho asked this time, she's been quiet for some time now, blowing and popping her gum in the background after she ate her chocolate while I tried to get Cagalli to understand what I was saying – not that she showed any sign of not understanding until now.

Slowly she shook her head, looking rather unsure and hesitant. To that, I felt somewhat relieved; maybe she can stay longer then… Though as weird as it may sound, I think I need to be around someone quiet and patient like her… Being with Meyrin has that effect I suppose...

Then Shiho jumped up from the couch, scaring me the third time today, "Okay then," she smiled brightly, not missing a beat, "since Cagalli's gonna be staying longer here, then that means we have to do some shopping for her!" Shiho was rather excited, Cagalli just stared – again.

"Let's go," Shiho happily dragged Cagalli by the wrist to my door.

"Shiho," I decided to call her back.

She looked slightly annoyed, "We won't lose her, don't worry," she didn't look at me, but rolled her eyes.

Taking out some bills from my wallet, I held it out to her, "Here, your shopping excursion on me."

Shiho then looked and quickly hopped over, snatching the money from my outstretched hand and was then given a rash peck on the cheek. "Thanks Ath! We'll make you proud with what we get, 'kay?"

I grunted and watched them leave. I really didn't know why I gave her money… but I half want to think that it's going to be for Cagalli over Shiho and Miriallia… I guess it doesn't matter that much, I've started earning what I spend since I graduated from the academy anyways.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Since they got to the mall, Miriallia and Shiho's started browsing for things Cagalli could try on; there was barely a moment where Cagalli could rest. Shiho clearly stated that Cagalli could get anything she wanted; and if Athrun's cash didn't cover the shopping spree fee, then it's on her.

When they finally took a break at a coffee shop in the centre of the mall with tables scattered around it, some stores were already starting to close for the evening. And for some odd reason, there was a moment where Shiho's eyes bulged out wide, and the next second she had Miriallia and Cagalli scampering on their feet being shooed by the long haired brunette while stuffing a few bills into Cagalli's small palm.

Stumbling far enough, Mir turned back around and instantly understood the younger girl's antics. Smirking to herself she led Cagalli into a gift store where she immediately made a beeline towards this one lonesome booklet sitting on the sale rack. The booklet was neither expensive nor ugly, in fact, quite the opposite; it was a surprise that it hasn't been bought yet.

Cagalli made her purchase with a silent nod of thank you to the cashier and made her way back to Miriallia, who was standing at the entrance of the gift store, looking like she was spying. Which she was.

And for the next few days Shiho kept appearing in the Zala manor dragging the other two poor girls everywhere with her until Athrun started talking about how he should cut Miriallia's pay cheque if Shiho keeps taking her out. The situation was actually quite ironic, the Zala boy would give Shiho money to go out with the blonde but is planning on cutting their other companion's wage. They're all girls, but the treatment of each person differs so much…

**AUTHOR:** Monkey D as in Sunny D, the orange juice :D Random nickname for Dearka.

It's past now, but it was my one year anniversary three weeks ago. Thanks to those who's given me feedback on my work! Feel free to check out the other stories I've posted here on my profile page :D

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I know it seems a bit like nothing's happening, but I'm just trying to get them moving forward right now. Thanks for reading anyways, drop a review on your way, anonymous accepted :D

Post Date: Feb.1st '08


End file.
